Qui tu es
by Azurill01
Summary: Depuis tout ce temps, il était là. Il était juste là, devant elle et elle n'avait pas su le voir. Depuis le début, il avait été là pour elle, depuis le début, elle l'avait aimé ; Chat, Adrien…
1. Marinette

**1ère fois que j'écris sur révélation d'identité entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !**

 **Je remercie Liuanne pour sa relecture et ses conseils ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Papillon touchait toujours les personnes qui se retrouvaient fragiles émotionnellement le temps d'un moment. Il profitait de leur court état de faiblesse pour les manipuler et profiter de leur état d'âme. Ici visiblement, la pauvre victime était un jeune garçon qu'on avait rabaissé dans sa cour de récré. Il tenait dans sa main une pelle, avec laquelle il envoyait du sable pour toucher les gens.

C'était le genre d'adversaire qu'ils ne croisaient vraiment pas souvent, au pouvoir assez étrange. Ils en avaient vu des supers méchants qui parvenaient à contrôler les personnes, mais celui-ci avait un pouvoir encore plus étrange. Apparemment, il ne prenait pas le contrôle de ses victimes mais dès qu'elles rentraient en contact avec le sable cela les plongeait dans un fort état de dépression. Il forçait les sentiments les plus blessants des gens à refaire surface. Ces derniers restaient dans une sorte d'état léthargique à se morfondre sur eux-même.

 _À plusieurs reprises Marinette aurait pu relier les points, assembler les pièces, avoir le déclic. C'était tellement évident après tout._

 **Il y a eu le combat contre Mr Pigeon. Chat était allergique aux plumes. Une belle ironie au passage pour un chat d'être allergique aux plumes. Ces éternuements incessants avaient failli leur coûter leur victoire. Ça leur avait fait rater leur effet de surprise, sur lequel elle espérait ô combien gagner du temps, et au moment où ils étaient enfin parvenus à retirer l'appeau du cou de leur adversaire, une plume était venue lui caresser les narines. Ils s'étaient jetés comme des fous sur l'objet. Heureusement, elle avait su rattraper le coup. À la fin de la journée elle était rentrée avec fracas chez elle et avait juste eu le temps de boucler son projet de chapeau melon. Quoique, il lui avait une fois de plus fallut courir pour aller chercher une plume afin de terminer sa création. (Décidément ces plumes, jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles !) Non, vraiment la journée avait été longue mais son cœur s'était senti plus léger quand elle avait gagné. Les compliments de Mr. Agreste et les mains d'Adrien qui s'étaient posées brièvement sur les siennes avaient, au final, embelli sa journée. Et quand Adrien, mettant son chapeau sur la tête, avait éternué, elle avait trouvé que c'était une drôle de coïncidence. Mais après tout il devait y en avoir dans tout Paris des personnes allergiques aux plumes ! Non ?**

Avec Chat, ils forment une bonne équipe. Comme d'habitude elle pouvait compter sur lui pour occuper leur adversaire et lui laisser le temps d'agir. Et aujourd'hui, face à ce " marchant de sable ", il ne faisait pas exception. S'amusant à jeter des jeux de mots vaseux à leur adversaire, pendant qu'ils tentaient d'attraper l'objet où s'était logé l'akuma.

Et bien sûr, quand le coup avait été lancé dans sa direction, il s'était jeté sur sa trajectoire et elle l'avait vu accuser le coup pour elle. Il était retombé lourdement sur le sol, et comme les autres victimes son regard était resté bas, perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres. À cette vue, son cœur s'était étriqué dans sa poitrine. Elle avait serré les poings et sifflé entre ses dents. Adversaire manipulé ou pas, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

 _Chat était son partenaire, Adrien son camarade de classe. Il ne fallait pas mélanger vie privée et vie de super-héros. Pourtant il y avait tellement d'évidences._

 **Adrien l'avait sauvé d'affaire quand il avait débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle était seule avec son oncle venant de Chine. Il les avait naturellement accompagné sur le plateau de l'émission, au cas où son oncle aurait eu besoin d'un traducteur (même s'il s'était avéré qu'il arrivait plutôt bien à parler français…). C'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle pouvait passer un moment avec Adrien et ne faisait pas que bafouiller, mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que Chloé s'y mette. Papillon avait frappé et un combat contre Kung Food avait commencé. Chat Noir et elle s'étaient retrouvés de façon totalement synchronisée dans le hall d'entrée du grand palace de luxe de Mr Bourgeois, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se séparait d'Adrien. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit rentré dans l'hôtel, vu que les issues étaient bloquées ? Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ? Elle n'avait même pas cherché à _se_ questionner, à _le_ questionner. Après tout, elle avait sur le coup plus urgent à traiter. Son oncle avait été akumatisé, les jurys de l'émission étaient manipulés, et accessoirement Chloé était suspendue au-dessus d'une soupe dont elle risquait d'être l'ingrédient principal. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à savoir qui il était sous le masque.**

Bien sûr ce fut extrêmement difficile de battre cet adversaire sans Chat Noir. Elle avait dû être deux fois plus vigilante, et lui piquer l'objet maudit avait presque été du ressort du miracle. Alors qu'elle le brisait enfin et purifiait l'akuma, Ladybug se dépêcha de jeter son Lucky Charm en l'air afin que les choses reviennent à la normale. Une tornade rouge se répandit dans Paris, refaisant prendre conscience aux personnes qui avaient été victimes de l'akuma.

Elle se tourna, un sourire moqueur vers Chat Noir. Elle était prête à le taquiner sur le fait qu'il se soit jeté devant elle comme un preux chevalier. Mais bien vite, elle déchanta quand elle vit que son acolyte était toujours sur le sol.

 _Il faut vraiment croire qu'elle restait aveugle aux détails. Certaines choses auraient pourtant tellement dû la mettre sur la piste._

 **Il y avait eu ce projet qu'ils avaient dû réaliser, et le hasard faisant bien les choses, elle s'était retrouvée à travailler avec Adrien. Ils en avaient passé des heures à la bibliothèque. À faire des recherches, noter leur travail, approfondir leur bilan. Ça avait duré deux semaines et Marinette avait été épuisée de devoir, en plus, faire les patrouilles le soir. Quand enfin, ils avaient vu le bout arriver et que leur professeur leur avait validé leur devoir, ils avaient été extatiques. Par réflexe après autant de temps à travailler ensemble, elle s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait tendu son poing serré. Comme un mécanisme, il avait tendu le sien également.**

 **Lors du contact leurs yeux s'étaient fixés. Silence. Gêne. Une sorte de réalisation soudaine et muette, face à une sensation de déjà vu bien trop connue. Adrien avait maladroitement retiré son poing, tandis qu'elle abaissait elle aussi son bras. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le blond avait balbutié une excuse minable comme quoi c'était ce qu'il avait aussi l'habitude de faire avec Nino et Marinette en avait profité pour enchaîner qu'elle aussi, elle avait cette manie avec Alya. C'était comme-ci rien ne s'était passé et elle avait accepté de but en blanc l'excuse d'Adrien.**

Il était à genoux sur le sol, le visage entre les mains, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu à la normale ? Pourquoi était-il encore piégé par l'akuma ? Son miraculous bipa et elle sentit les regards des personnes commencer à se poser sur eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici, ou ils pourraient avoir des ennuis. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'invita à se relever. Il la suivit docilement, comme s'il n'était pas conscient du monde autour de lui. Enfin, elle l'entraîna avec elle sur un toit de Paris à l'abri des regards indiscrets des passants.

 _Et puis, c'est surtout que son cerveau se refusait de voir l'évidence, refusait d'accepter une telle évidence. Si Adrien était Chat Noir, cela signifiait qu'elle était amoureuse de Chat Noir ? Non, non au grand jamais !_

 **Un midi, tout leur groupe était parti manger ensemble dans un fast-food qui venait d'ouvrir près de leur établissement. Évidemment, c'était Alya qui avait organisé tout ce petit manège, mais Marinette ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante. Elle avait une chance de montrer à Adrien qu'elle était une fille intéressante, avec plein de qualités, et… Elle n'était pas convaincue, mais c'était avec ces arguments qu'Alya l'avait entraîné. Arrivée dans le restaurant, elle s'était assise au fond de la banquette, tandis que Nino faisait de même en face d'elle. Sa meilleure amie s'était tout de suite insérée à la suite du garçon à la peau mate, ne laissant à Adrien que le choix de se mettre à côté de Marinette. Bien sûr elle avait partagé un regard paniqué avec son amie, qui lui avait répondu par un simple clin d'œil. Certes la jeune brune n'était plus aussi maladroite qu'avant, la preuve, elle était en binôme de TP avec lui, ils avaient réalisé leur projet ensemble, ils faisaient souvent des sorties tous les quatre, mais être à côté de lui restait encore délicat et elle avait toujours peur de faire une bourde.**

 **La discussion bâtait son plein. Nino se plaignait du TP de physique qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, Alya et Adrien argumentaient de leur côté, tandis que Marinette acquiesçait silencieusement.**

 **\- Et toi Adrien, tu es un maître en physique-chimie, ça a dû être facile pour toi ?**

 **Le blond hocha la tête en se tournant vers Marinette, avant de répondre.**

 **\- Non, c'est Marimaître ici présente qui est bien meilleure que moi.**

 **Il avait ensuite tenté de camoufler son rire, mais difficilement. Le reste du groupe s'était tourné vers lui, surprit. Marinette avait écarquillé les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Adrien, qui lui faisait un compliment, mais qui y insérait un mauvais jeu de mots ? C'était plutôt du style de Chat de faire ce genre de blague foireuse et d'y rigoler comme si c'était la meilleure du siècle. Le blond s'était calmé devant les regards soutenus de ses amis, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder un petit sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres pour le reste du repas. Marinette avait pour sa part passé l'éponge sur ce petit dérapage de son blond préféré.**

Une fois sur le toit, il tomba de nouveau sur le sol. Son état n'avait pas changé. Elle avait rompu le sort, alors pourquoi Chat était-il toujours perdu dans ses pensées ? Soudain une réalisation vint la frapper. Et si ce n'était plus le sort mais les propres pensés de Chat qui le bloquaient ? Et si l'akuma n'avait fait que réveiller de vieilles blessures ?

Marinette se sentit un peu plus paniquer. Il fallait que Chat revienne à lui. Se mettant à genoux à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Chat, Chat ! Commença-t-elle à l'appeler avec une voix hésitante en le secouant.

 _Adrien était calme, posé, attentif à tous. Chat, était … Chat quoi ! Turbulent, dragueur, un peu fou sur les bords. Tellement différent ! Mais Ladybug n'était-elle pas aussi totalement différente de Marinette ?_

 **Enfin, il y avait eu l'exposition de ce projet sur lequel ils avaient tant travaillé. Une présentation réalisée dans le lycée, avec la présence des parents. C'était, après tout, un devoir important qui comptait grandement pour le passage en classe supérieure. Marinette était plus qu'excitée de faire sa présentation avec Adrien. Ses parents étaient déjà dans la salle et ça n'allait pas tarder à être leur tour. Un peu avant leur passage, elle prit conscience qu'Adrien n'était plus avec elle. La lycéenne était donc partie à sa recherche dans les couloirs laissés à l'abandon de l'établissement.**

 **Après quelques minutes, elle l'avait trouvé dans un coin. À l'appel de son nom, la brune avait cru le voir sursauter. C'est au moment où il s'était tourné vers elle, qu'elle avait remarqué son air terne et ses yeux rouges. Tout de suite, elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Il avait retrouvé un sourire tout fait, lui avait répondu qu'il avait été au téléphone avec son père et que, ce dernier ne pourrait pas venir. Dans sa voix, elle avait perçu une immense déception. Et surtout, dans ses yeux, elle avait continué à voir cet air désespérer et déçu mais, pour ne pas agrandir sa peine, elle avait préféré ne pas en rajouter. Il était ensuite parti à sa suite pour retourner dans la salle de présentation. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à guetter son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux une telle tristesse et ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi.**

Elle le secoua par les épaules un peu plus violemment mais cela ne le faisait toujours pas réagir. Bon sang, elle avait besoin de lui, il était son partenaire, ils formaient un duo. Malgré ses blagues tordues, son attitude qui l'exaspérait parfois, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Il comptait pour elle. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas quand elle l'appelait ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas à ses appels ? À sa détresse ? Elle cria plus fort.

\- Chat, Chat !

Son regard tomba dans le sien. Il avait des traces rouges sous son masque, et les yeux encore larmoyants. Elle il y vit soudain une lueur familière, c'est comme si un déclic avait lieu dans son esprit. Le monde lui sembla d'un coup plus clair et tous les éléments s'assemblèrent.

Visiblement, il ne réagissait pas quand elle l'appelait « Chat ». Elle sentait la panique l'envahir mais elle ne voulait pas y céder, surtout quand elle vit ses yeux verts lui porter un regard qui lui sembla tellement familier. Alors aussi désespérée qu'elle était, elle tenta quelque chose d'autre. Toujours avec ses mains posées sur ses épaules, elle appela doucement.

\- Adrien ?

Sa voix craquait avec l'émotion. Elle se sentait plus que jamais perdue sans lui et elle ne voulait même pas imaginé le cas où elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire revenir à lui.

\- Adrien ! Réitéra-t-elle doucement.

Elle sentait au fond de sa gorge cette boule grossir à chaque fois que ce nom sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que son souffle se coupait et que sa voix se cassait un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Adrien...

Soudain, il réagit et son visage se releva lentement vers le sien.

\- Adrien, souffla-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus pour s'assurer qu'il répondait au bon prénom.

Ses yeux bleus commencèrent à se remplir de larmes mais c'était de soulagement. Les gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues pour venir se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres qui formaient maintenant un sourire. Quand il sembla la reconnaître, il ne dit toujours rien mais se contenta de la saisir dans ses bras. Comme une bouée que l'on jette à un homme à la mer, il s'accrochait à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui rendit son étreinte aussi forte que la sienne. Elle le sentit enfouir son visage dans son cou. Son souffle chaud lui caressait la peau et ses joues humides la chatouillaient. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais. Elle avait besoin de lui, que ce soit Chat ou Adrien. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, elle l'aimait.

Dans sa panique, elle en avait oublié son miraculous, mais c'est tout juste si elle y prêta attention quand elle sentit la magie la quitter.

Lentement elle se décolla de lui. Ils n'avaient plus leurs masques, ni leurs costumes et elle se sentit comme nue devant le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lançait. La brune ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de garder son identité secrète, ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle le serait toujours. Qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir isolé, rabaissé… Ce ne sont que des choses qu'il n'était pas, car à ses yeux il était la plus extraordinaire des personnes.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre son torse.

Avec une main, il fit des ronds dans son dos.

\- Promis, plus jamais ma Lady.

Elle releva son visage vers le sien et se perdit un moment dans ses yeux verts. Il lui fit un timide sourire tandis qu'elle caressait son visage de sa main. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Son air calme apaisa son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle l'avait mené sur ce toit. Elle le trouvait tellement magnifique, là, bien présent devant elle.

Alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés, elle se laissa aller et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle put voir ses orbes verts papillonner avant de fondre dans les siennes.

Elle se sentit rougir devant l'intensité de son regard. Et bien qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, ils arrivaient parfaitement à se comprendre.

Le blond posa soudainement ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides contre les siennes lui donnaient la chair de poule et elle pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre à ce contact. Il finit par lécher sa lèvre supérieur en s'éloignant de nouveau d'elle pour terminer par poser son front contre le sien et lui sourire comme un bienheureux.

C'était la fin des secrets, c'était la fin de la solitude, et des moments difficiles. Mais c'était surtout le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux, où ils pourraient enfin s'appuyer pleinement l'un sur l'autre.

 _Depuis tout ce temps, il était là. Il était juste là, devant elle et elle n'avait pas su le voir. Depuis le début, il avait été là pour elle, depuis le début, elle l'avait aimé ; Chat, Adrien…_

* * *

 _Oui, je suis une personne horrible qui adore faire souffrir les personnages (surtout Adrien). Me demander pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça... Et puis ça se finit bien, vous pouvez me pardonner, non ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Adrien

**Unbelievabôle ! J'ai pondu une suite, enfin, pas tout à fait une suite. En faite, j'avais prévu d'écrire cette partie depuis le début, et puis non, et puis au finale oui.**

* * *

Papillon était un adversaire lâche. C'était quelque chose dont Adrien était persuadé. Après tout, ce n'était jamais lui qui était au combat, il ne se mouillait pas trop ainsi. Il trouvait toujours des hommes et des femmes pour son service. Il se servait d'eux sans leur consentement. Il jouait avec leur sentiment. Il jouait avec leur corps. Pour Adrien c'était une chose plus impardonnable que de simplement vouloir les miraculous.

Aujourd'hui, la pauvre victime était un enfant. Qu'avait mérité ce pauvre garçon pour être utilisé de la sorte ? Pourquoi utiliser l'innocence et la crédulité d'un enfant ? Quel monstre était Papillon. Adrien se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Heureusement, Ladybug était là. Elle avait le pouvoir de tout faire revenir à la normale. Elle libérait les victimes de l'emprise du papillon. Elle leur faisait retrouver leur sourire et leur joie. Elle créait le bonheur autour d'elle.

Sa coccinelle préférée faisait tout ça avec grâce et dans un panache de rouge. Une couleur étincelante qui appelait à la vie.

Lui, il était là en tant que soutient. Il était tapi dans son ombre et veillait à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

 _Dès leur première rencontre Adrien était tombé sous le charme de Ladybug et, bien que sa curiosité soit grande, il n'avait jamais forcé les choses pour savoir qui elle était sous le masque._

 **Lors de son combat contre l'Illustrateur, Ladybug l'avait chargé d'une mission importante. Était-ce une preuve qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? À tel point qu'elle lui confiait la sécurité d'une personne ?**

 **Le Chat avait été tout heureux de cette tâche. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé le gardien du corps de sa camarade de classe. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Marinette l'avait toujours intrigué, il pouvait enfin la découvrir sous un autre jour et tenter de faire passer une autre impression de lui, leur première rencontre ne s'étant pas spécialement bien passée.**

 **Etonnamment, sa camarade de classe lui avait paru beaucoup moins timide et maladroite qu'à l'accoutumé. Au contraire, elle avait été ouverte avec Chat Noir, elle avait fait preuve de courage, de réflexion.**

 **Ils avaient travaillé ensemble et fait preuve d'un bon travail d'équipe.**

 **Puis, il avait dû l'abandonner pour partir à la suite de l'Illustrateur chez Chloé.**

 **C'est à ce moment que Ladybug était réapparue, soutenant qu'elle avait eu quelque chose d'important à remplir de son côté.**

 **Les quelques coïncidences soulevées ne l'avaient pas bousculés plus que ça.**

Avec Ladybug, ils étaient une équipe. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse. Que sans lui elle n'arriverait pas à battre les akuma seule. Mais le félin n'était pas convaincu d'avoir un rôle aussi important que celui de la coccinelle.

Parfois, il avait même l'impression d'être un poids pour elle, qu'il la ralentissait. Combien de fois, à cause de sa négligence, s'était-il retrouvé à se battre face sa Lady contre sa volonté ? Il restait persuadé qu'elle pourrait très bien s'en sortir sans lui, même si il serait toujours prêt à lui donner un coup de mains face à des akuma coriaces. Il serait toujours là pour prendre le coup à sa place.

Aujourd'hui, face à ce marchant de sable, la tâche lui semblait facile. Sauter à gauche et à droite pour éviter les coups lancés. Ça s'annonçait simple, il ne leur faudrait que quelque minute pour purifier cet akuma et rendre au petit garçon son insouciance perdue.

Pourtant les choses virèrent d'un coup. Quand Chat vit que c'était sa Lady qui était visée, il n'hésita pas. Il se précipita dans sa direction sans même réfléchir.

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle soit touchée. Elle devait rester dans le match. Elle était la seule capable de tout arranger. Il fallait qu'elle sauve toutes ces personnes prises dans la tourmente du Papillon. Lui, il ne leur était pas nécessaire.

 _Ladybug était une véritable héroïne à ses yeux. Parfois, Marinette lui faisait penser à elle. Dans ses quelques maladresses et surtout dans sa bravoure._

 **L'élection des délégués était quelque chose de nouveau pour Adrien, tout comme le reste des activités que proposait le collège. Même si il ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux d'une telle élection, il savait qu'à partir du moment où la seule option était Chloé, les choses ne se passeraient pas bien.**

 **Quand Marinette avait osé se lever comme candidate face à Chloé, elle avait enlevé un poids à toute la classe. Elle arrivait comme le souffle d'air qui pouvait tous les sauver d'un tyran comme dirigeant.**

 **Il avait bien vite oublié cette élection secondaire quand son professeur d'escrime s'était transformé en chevalier fou.**

 **Le combattre n'avait pas été de tout repos et ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe avec Ladybug. L'hôtel de ville s'était retrouvé assiégé, la population de Paris transformée en petit soldat et si la super héroïne n'avait pas fait appel à son super pouvoir, il serait certainement l'un d'entre eux à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **Quand le ciel bleu était enfin revenu, il lui avait fallu faire son apparition au milieu de ses camarades.**

 **En revenant dans le hall d'entrée, Marinette était apparue devant lui. Il l'avait discrètement laissé marcher devant lui pour la suivre. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et ne s'était pas posé la question. Surtout que, en se retrouvant face à Chloé, elle avait sortie « l'excuse » parfaite. Il avait bondi sur l'occasion. Au moins s'il disait s'être fait zombifié en chevalier personne ne lui demanderait d'où il sortait, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas été là avant.**

Il se souvenait avoir prit le choc, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. C'était le vide. Aucun bruit, personne, tout était blanc. Un grand espace blanc. C'était immense, voire même infini, pourtant Adrien se sentait atrocement oppressé dans ce lieu ouvert.

Il s'observa et remarqua que son costume de Chat Noir l'avait quitté. Quand il releva la tête, son alter égo se tenait devant lui. Il n'osa pas bouger de sa place et bloqua sa respiration. Comment était-ce possible ? Le super héros en face de lui le regarda d'un air déçu et hocha la tête.

Adrien reprenait chaotiquement sa respiration, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Tout ça, était-ce la réalité ou une illusion ? Était-ce le coup qu'il avait pris ?

Chat Noir finit par lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte ainsi, il avait besoin de lui, c'était une partie de lui. Le blond voulut le rattraper et se mit à lui courir après. Et puis, peut-être savait-il comment sortir d'ici ? Mais il courait sur place, il s'épuisait pour rien, la blancheur impeccable du lieu attirait Chat Noir de plus en plus loin de lui.

 _Marinette était pour Adrien une fille géniale. Il devait avouer que, il lui arrivait de rougir en présence de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait mignonne, mais c'était Ladybug qui avait toute la place dans son cœur._

 **Ils avaient à réaliser un projet en classe, par deux, et Adrien s'était réjoui d'être en binôme avec Marinette. S'il avait été avec Chloé, il aurait été sûr de faire tout le travail lui-même.**

 **Ils avaient travaillé dur. Les heures passées ensemble avaient permis à la jeune fille de s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait totalement oublié l'événement de la rentrée.**

 **Le jeune homme était persuadé que le comportement étrange de Marinette envers lui était dû à ça. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être un bon ami. Il arrivait parfaitement à jouer la comédie devant un appareil photo, mais il avait encore du mal avec les relations sociales.**

 **Quand ils étaient sortis du bureau de leur professeur à la fin de leur projet, comme un mécanisme il avait répondu à son poing levé.**

 **Leurs yeux s'étaient fixés dans un échange silencieux et il avait vu le visage de Marinette devenir rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il était enfin parvenu à bien s'entendre avec elle, il ne voulait absolument pas que tout soit gâcher par une simple maladresse de sa part.**

 **Maladroitement, il avait retiré sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Vite il lui fallait sortir une excuse.**

 **Heureusement qu'il lui était revenu en tête qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce geste avec Nino. Visiblement, il avait réussi à sauver la situation. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa première amie redevienne distante comme elle l'avait été avant.**

 **Cela l'aurait conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas fait pour avoir des amis.**

Il était maintenant seul dans ce grand espace blanc, même Plagg n'était pas avec lui. Il tentait de rester calme, mais il pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui.

Il entendit du bruit dans son dos et se retourna rapidement. Là, se tenaient Ladybug et Marinette. Avec un peu de chance elles allaient l'aider à sortir d'ici.

Adrien s'avança de quelques pas vers elles quand il remarqua les regards qu'elles lui portaient.

Quel était cet air déçu sur leur visage ? D'abord Chat et maintenant elles. Mais ce regard lui avait déjà été adressé par d'autres personnes, son père en particulier.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui jetait ce regard ?

Des voix se firent alors entendre. Il avait du mal à discerner d'où elles provenaient. Du fond de son être, ou résonnaient-elles dans le vide autour de lui ? Les voix se mélangeaient et il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Celle de son père ? Ladybug ? Marinette ? Ou bien sa propre conscience ?

Elles se superposaient et formaient un brouhaha incessant dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux espérant les faire cesser, mais c'était pire et quand il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau seul dans cet infini blanc. Les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes et lui criaient son incapacité, sa médiocrité. Il n'était pas un bon ami. Il n'était pas un bon héro. Il n'était pas un bon fils. Il ne savait faire que poser. Ladybug s'en sortirait bien mieux sans lui.

 _Ladybug était son premier amour, elle était la prunelle de ses yeux. Marinette était la première amie qu'il ait jamais eut, elle lui était chère. Adrien avait deux filles qui lui étaient précieuses. Une dans chacune de ses vies._

 **Pour une fois Adrien avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance du Gorille et il était en route, avec Plagg, pour aller au cinéma. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir dans la rame voisine ses camarades de classe.**

 **Alya le saluait d'un geste joyeux, mais Marinette semblait véritablement mal à l'aise en face de lui.**

 **Est-ce qu'elle lui tenait toujours rancune de cette histoire de chew-gun du premier jour de la rentrée ?**

 **De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question, qu'il vit horrifié Alya laisser place à Lady Wifi en face de lui.**

 **La super méchante s'en était prit à Marinette avant de descendre à la station suivante.**

 **Le cinéma avait vite été oublié, Chat Noir devait passer à l'action.**

 **Quand Adrien avait parlé à Marinette sous le costume, une fois de plus, elle l'avait épaté par son comportement. La jeune fille ne bégayait pas et était même étonnamment calme face à la situation qu'elle venait de vivre.**

 **Le félin n'avait pas pu rester longtemps avec elle, il s'était précipité jusqu'à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng pour rentrer par la chambre de sa camarade.**

 **Là, Ladybug était déjà sur place. Comment avait-elle été au courant de l'attaque d'un akuma ? Comment savait-elle que l'akuma se trouvait précisément dans la chambre de Marinette ? Comment était-elle au courant pour les marionnettes ?**

 **Que Marinette soit Ladybug n'était à aucun moment venu à l'idée du félin. Tout cela s'expliquait certainement par le fait que l'héroïne devait connaître sa camarada dans sa vie civile, sinon elle n'aurait jamais été au courant de toutes ces informations.**

Il était nul, indiscutablement nul et inutile. Il n'avait aucun talent, le monde pouvait se passer d'un simple garçon qui était juste beau à regarder. Nino pouvait se passer de lui et méritait de trouver un autre meilleur ami, un qui aurait du temps libre à lui consacrer. Plagg pouvait trouver un Chat Noir qui aurait pour lui tous les fromages du monde. Ladybug pouvait se passer de lui, voire même, elle s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux sans lui.

Il était à genoux sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Il sentait ce vide dans son corps grandir. C'était oppressant, c'était suffocant. Il voulait crier à toutes ces voix se de taire, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

 _Ladybug était courageuse, intelligente et belle. Plus d'une fois il avait retrouvé ces qualités chez Marinette, et il s'était souvent surprit à faire une comparaison entre les deux jeunes filles._

 **Lors de la compétition pour Ultimate Mecha Strike III, Adrien avait été honoré de pouvoir représenter le collège. Il était même gêné de toute l'attention qu'on lui donnait et toute cette importance pour un simple jeu vidéo.**

 **Puis, Marinette était apparue et elle les avait laminé Max et lui. Il avait été surpris de découvrir un tel talent chez la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant, sa camarade était déjà douée dans plein d'autres domaines.**

 **Ils s'étaient fixés un rendez-vous chez elle pour pouvoir s'entrainer. Il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus, Marinette était bien meilleure que lui à ce jeu vidéo.**

 **Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais pendant un moment, il s'était senti une fois de plus minable. Elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié. Au contraire, elle lui avait remonté le moral et offert son porte bonheur, qu'il conservait encore chez lui bien précieusement.**

 **Souvent, il s'était senti mal, comme cette après-midi là. À croire que les gens ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour sa gloire. Que cette popularité, il ne l'a devait qu'à son physique. Il n'avait aucun talent et la malchance le poursuivait. Pourtant quand Marinette l'avait réconforté, il lui avait semblé qu'elle regardait au-delà de ces choses chez lui. Qu'elle le voyait pour qui il était vraiment. Avec ses défauts,… et ses qualités.**

La lumière avait disparu, mais c'était pour laisser place à du noir. Il ne distinguait plus rien de ce qu'il l'entourait. De toute manière c'était certainement du vide. Du vide et du néant comme à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout ce vide autour de lui l'angoissait, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et il ne trouvait aucun réconfort car ces voix continuaient de le rabaisser.

Au loin une voix distincte des autres lui parvint. Elle appelait après Chat Noir. Mais Chat Noir n'était plus. Il l'avait quitté. Il ne restait plus qu'Adrien. Un ado comme il y en avait des centaines dans Paris, dans la France et dans le monde. Ladybug se passerait de lui. Plagg pouvait se trouver un autre garçon bien plus compétent que lui. Il lâchait tout.

D'un seul coup ce fut le silence qui l'enveloppa. Il avait l'impression d'être balloté et se laissa simplement porter par le mouvement. Tout restait confus. Ses forces le quittaient et il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Étaient-elles réelles ou faisaient-elles partie de toute cette illusion ?

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas s'il allait sortir de là un jour. Quand bien même il resterait là pour toujours, qui s'inquièterait pour lui ? Son père ? Plagg ? Nino ? Ladybug ? Marinette ?

Est-ce que Marinette, sa camarade qui le voyait pour autre chose que son statut social, s'inquiéterait pour lui ? Sûrement, elle était toujours prévenante envers ses amis. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était un de ses amis ?

La voix qu'il avait auparavant perçue se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle continuait à crier après Chat. Elle lui semblait familière, il crut la reconnaître. C'était la voix de Ladybug. Ou était-ce celle de Marinette ?

Alors elle se préoccupait seulement de Chat Noir ? Pas d'Adrien ? Cette réalisation le blessa plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

-Adrien ?

C'était faible, mais là, il était sût que c'était son prénom qu'on venait de prononcer. Aussi sûr que c'était la voix de Marinette qui l'appelait.

\- Adrien !

Pour sûr c'était Marinette qui l'appelait. Il devait revenir à lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser lâchement sombrer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis.

\- Adrien…

Sa voix était faible, mais il voulait s'y raccrocher. Il se fit violence pour relever la tête. Ses paupières lui semblèrent tellement lourdes, qu'il eut du mal à les ouvrir.

La lumière l'agressa. Le temps que la netteté se fasse, il distingua un masque rouge devant lui. Marinette ? Le jeune homme était persuadé d'avoir entendu sa voix.

\- Adrien.

La voix de sa partenaire s'échappa comme un souffle. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, c'était bien son prénom que Ladybug appelait. Comment le connaissait-elle ?

Bien vite il oublia tous ces détails. Il était revenu à la réalité, il avait réussit à remonter à la surface et tout ça c'était grâce à elle.

Pousser par ses sentiments, il la saisit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de vouloir tout laisser tomber ? Quel lâche aurait-il été ? Certainement pas meilleur que le Papillon.

Il se raccrocha à la coccinelle comme si elle était l'air dont il avait besoin. Dans la maladresse de ses gestes, il la sentit répondre à son accolade.

Adrien enfouit son visage dans la chaleur de son cou. Plus jamais il ne laisserait ses pensées le tirer vers le bas. Il avait faillit faire une chose impardonnable, il ne recommencerait pas.

Dans un bip sonore leurs costumes laissèrent place à leurs vêtements de citoyen et il sentit le doux coton de sa veste contre ses doigts. Il hésita à se reculer, mais c'est elle qui se décolla de lui.

C'est là qu'il la vit enfin. Celle qui était sous le masque. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien Marinette qui l'avait appelé quand il était perdu dans cet abîme noir.

Adrien fut rassuré de retrouver le regard si chaleureux de sa camarade de classe. De n'avoir rien que pour lui ce sourire qui retournait sans cesse son estomac.

La jeune fille finit par poser son front contre son torse. Certainement de là, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Murmura-t-elle.

Dans ces paroles il se sentit aimé comme jamais et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre dans un sourire.

\- Promis, plus jamais ma Lady.

Sur cette phrase la jeune fille releva la tête et il put prendre un temps pour admirer ses yeux azurs. Il sourit timidement quand elle commença à caresser sa joue. Adrien se laissa bercer par se geste d'affection et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa envahir par la chaleur de sa main posée contre son visage.

Mais une autre vint se poser furtivement sur ses lèvres, lui faisant ouvrir subitement les yeux.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Ladybug, ou Marinette, peut importe, ce qui importait c'était que, c'était Elle qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était Elle qu'il voyait commencer à rougir devant lui. C'était l'amour qu'il lisant dans Son regard.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Hésitant, Adrien finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de Marinette. Ce délicieux contact était bien réel. Il n'y avait plus d'illusion. Son cœur qui battait dans ses tempes n'était pas un rêve.

Il se perdit un instant dans toute la vague de sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres douces et humides qui se mouvaient contre les siennes.

Il finit par s'éloigner d'elle en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire de bienheureux se dessiner sur son visage quand il posa son front contre celui de sa belle.

Il avait parcouru un long bout de chemin seul dans sa vie. Maintenant, il débutait une nouvelle route avec la main de sa Lady dans la sienne.

 _Ladybug avait volé son cœur et jamais Adrien n'aurait cru qu'aimer une personne à ce point était possible. Pourtant, depuis le début, il en avait aimé deux._

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_


End file.
